Sailor Moon Drops Wiki:Talk Page Policy
The is continually revising our policies. If you locate any unwritten rule that should be clarified, use the talk page to make a proposal. The Talk Page Policy describes rules pertaining to talk pages and other pages on the Sailor Moon Drops Wiki where discussion and conversation between users may take place. Talk Pages The Talk Page of a particular article is used for discussion of the page itself in terms for formatting, maintenance and any major changes that require administrators' and/or other editors' attention. This is particularly important to propose major changes to the page itself before making them. As such, a Talk Page is NOT the appropriate place to make questions about the article or its content, or to defend edits that may have been removed. The talk pages have a particular set of rules, in addition to general rules of behavior as explained in the Vandalism or Blocking policies. #Talk pages containing messages should have a Talk page header. Remember to add it when creating the talk page. #DO NOT make the talk page just for the sake of making it. Such actions will be SANCTIONED. The talk page has a purpose, and that purpose is not to stand empty. #All comments must be accompanied by a signature. Signatures can be easily added by typing ~~~~ at the end of the comment. #No user may edit another user's comment, unless explicitly allowed by an administrator. #Comments should be properly archived instead of being simply removed, especially when a talk page grows too much to be of use. Links to the archive pages must be visibly placed at the top of the original page. #Some times, comments may be removed without being archived, especially when they follow any of these subjects: #*Requests for additional content to the article. (e.g. You have to add this fact that is missing in the article.) #*Accidental duplicate posts. #*Comments erroneously posted on the wrong page. #*Posts made directly to an archive page or archived discussion #*Spam, vandalism, or test edits #*Off-topic posts and replies to such posts #*Comments that consist solely of personal attacks, with no content of substance relevant to the topic being discussed. #*Potentially defamatory comments, regardless of who the subject of the accusation is or whether they can be identified. #*Posting of private personal information. #Retracting a comment should not be made by removing the comment. The author of a comment that wishes to retract it may instead strike it by placing before the portion to the retracted and after that portion, which will display the comment like this. Forum Threads Forum Threads is the place to make what can be considered as long discussions, either wiki-wide discussions, fan theories, ideas for future content, general questions... Blogs Articles in a wiki are meant to be collaborative efforts, not written by a single person, but by a lot of them. On the other hand, blogs are meant to be written by a single person, and as such, be personal articles owned by its author. Also, given its status as unofficial articles, they can have things that normally a wiki article cannot have, such as fanfiction or original work, personal stories, news articles, reviews... Basically, something you would write in a blog in blogger, blogspot or any other page, but related in some way to the purpose of a particular wiki. Keep in mind that starting a blog with a simple question, so that people answer in its comment section is not desired, that purpose belongs to forum threads. Message Walls Message Walls are users' personal talk pages. Their main purpose is to communicate personally with a particular user, regarding their opinion about a subject, asking doubts, giving or seeking advice... The Message Wall can be edited by anyone who has a question or comment about the user. Please, respect the user though. Don't remove the message (unless it was left by a vandal) from the message wall, as the history of the message wall shows exactly what the user has done. This history is important when assessing the user's contributions. Attribution :Adapted from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki:Talk Page Policy on Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. Category:Sailor Moon Drops Wiki Policies